Up on the Bunny Hill Slope
by starsinjars
Summary: Conan gets some revenge from Kid's stunt on the airship while out skiing. After all, the emotion everyone is oblivious to is not love, but jealousy.


Title: Up on the Bunny Hill Slope

Summary: Conan gets some revenge from Kid's stunt on the airship while out skiing. After all, the emotion everyone is oblivious to is not love, but jealousy.

A/N: No one wants to read this note at the beginning of the story, but it looks so... _odd _if I don't type _something _here. Whatever. This is nothing. Real A/N's at the end.

* * *

If there was one perk about turning into Conan, it was being able to travel so much. He surely never travelled as much when he was Shinichi, that was sure. And_ that_ was saying something. Take right now. If he wasn't a child, he wouldn't have been able to go skiing with the professor right now on a children discount.

But there were still some repercussions. For example, he was barely able to reach one of the bombs on the airship that he was able to ride a few months ago concerning that Kid heist for Lady Sky.

Speaking of the airship…

He facepalmed himself. What in the hell was Kid thinking? How could he claim to be Shinichi? Did he know how much _trouble _Conan had to clear his own name? He wasn't even quite sure if everyone actually believed him anymore. He could only hope.

At least he was able to clear up that situation with Ran…

Conan's face turned red, shaking his head. It took a while to coax it out of her, and in the end Conan kinda wished he didn't ask. Even if he helped him out, that whole situation with Ran was just _way _too out of line. Ran only found out when Kid made a grab for her ass. He smacked his cheeks to get the thought out of his mind. "I would never! Stupid thief!"

"What was that, Edogawa-kun?"

"A-ah!" He waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing." He laughed nervously.

Haibara shrugged. "Hmph, if you insist. Be careful though, it would seem that there are more people here than anticipated."

Conan gave a dry laugh. "It's not my fault you're so anti-social. If it helps, at least it's just us and the professor."

The shrunken scientist shrugged once more. "If anything, I feel bad. How unfortunate they all received the flu just yesterday. They would have enjoyed this more than we would have."

Conan put on his goggles. "Speak for yourself; I actually wanted to go skiing today." He really did, it would be more like a stress relief. And hopefully there will be no funny business today, no funny business at all. Of the death variety at least.

She sighed. "It's funny; usually _you're_ the one who gets sick..."

"Bah, forget my weak immune system." Conan stood up. "You ready?"

"I think I'll wait for the Professor." She turned to him, in the middle of placing on his skis.

"If you insist, Ai-kun. Then, Shinichi-kun, why don't you just go on without us?" Agasa-hakase suggested, still putting on his equipment. "I think I'll be here a while..."

Conan tilted his head. "You guys sure?" He wouldn't mind waiting for them.

"Go ahead," Haibara said, shoving him along, "Go and practice skiing."

"It's fine, Shinichi-kun, go right ahead. We don't mind at all," Agasa-hakase encouraged.

Haibara gave him an extra shove, and he was at the doors. "Alright! Sheesh." Conan gave them one last look before leaving, stepping outside the lodge. "Catch up with you guys later then."

* * *

Snow was nice and relaxing, a different from the norm. After all, where he lived it didn't snow every day. Skiing was an enjoyable pastime to spend with snow. While he would have preferred to go snowboarding, this ski resort did not carry anymore snowboards in his size. It was fine; he could go skiing instead.

Being forced to go on the Bunny Hill Slope because he was this young was not.

He sighed as he slowly slid down the hill, bored out of his mind. "Man this is boring. I should have just waited for them."

A girl went screaming past him and bumped into a boy, making them both fall to the snow and knock over the snowman beside them. Conan slid to a stop to not bump into them.

The boy apparently couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her and yelled, "Ba-Aoko, knock it off already! You've been crashing into me for a while now!"

Conan widened his eyes. That voice...

"It's not like I did it on purpose," the girl said, trying to get up. It was in vain as she just slipped and fell to the ground right after.

The boy sighed. "You're so bad at this; it's almost painful."

She wiped away the snow from her hair. "It can't be helped, can it? I'm just a beginner!"

People started to pass by Conan and the couple by. "Yo, a lover's quarrel again?"

Conan watched them go before turning back to the couple. The boy pointed to a distance. "Go ski over there!"

"You're the one who should stay away from where Aoko is headed!" She sounded exasperated.

Aoko… was that her name? Wasn't that the happy birthday name on the building a few months ago?

They continued to argue and Conan couldn't help but stare, trying to get a good look at the boy without getting any closer.

Could he possibly be…?

Aoko sighed. "Forget this! Go ski somewhere else!"

The boy took hold of her hand. "Too late, class meeting! Let's go!"

Aoko was taken back from his brashness. "A-ah! Kai-Kaito, stop, we're going to -" They fell to the snow.

Conan smirked. Kaito's his name, was it? Interesting turn of events. Conan continued on his way, taking advantage of the fact that Aoko and Kaito were face-down in the snow, really happy he went through the Bunny Hill.

He couldn't be sure if that was him, but if it _was _him, he couldn't let this opportunity just pass him by now could he?

* * *

"Kudo-kun, where were you?"

Conan wouldn't say that he was pouting, just that he was glaring at the table. "Because I was an unaccompanied minor, they wouldn't let me go any other slopes besides the Bunny Hill." He groaned. "How humiliating. I tried to argue with them but they wouldn't let me go, not matter how much I tried to convince them."

There were a few moments of silence before Conan's company of a professor and shrunken scientist were forced to stifle their laughter at the mental image of him trying to argue with the staff only to fail and pout since he was forced to take the Bunny Hill.

Conan watched them laugh, eyebrow twitching. He turned back to the table, playing with his chocolate chip cookie. "So I'm a little annoyed right now." He waved them to the door. "Feel free to continue skiing. Don't worry about me, I'll just stay here and take a break." He motioned to his mug of hot chocolate. "Drink some complementary hot chocolate."

"Alright, see you then." They waved him goodbye and left. Conan took a sip from his beverage and nibbled on his cookie. Hmm… Warm and chocolate-ie. He watched the various guests come through, keeping an eye out someone he wanted to investigate on.

Oh, there she was, laughing and chatting with her friends! And Kaito wasn't with her. He did a double take. Oh, _wow,_ how odd was this? He could take advantage of this. Abandoning his mug, he got up and ran towards her, and decided to listen in before making his move.

"You guys, stop it -"

"Come on, Aoko-chan, just tell us why you didn't pick Kuroba Kaito!"

"Please?"

Kuroba Kaito, huh? Aoko took a breath to reply, but Conan figured this would be the perfect time to strike.

"Ran-nee-chan, Ran-nee-chan!" He got all up in her knees because he was too short to get in her face. Not that he minded, direct face contact was gonna be awkward and he looked more adorable this way, which will appeal to them even better. He tugged on her jacket. "Ran-nee-chan, what are you doing?" He shook his head, hiding in her jacket. "I've been looking for you! I thought you left me behind." He sniffled.

She blinked, confused as her friends started to squeal. "Awe, how kawaii!" They exclaimed, bending down to him, touching him. Ack, he was not a toy!

Finally, Aoko bent down to him as well. She pat his head. "Sorry, boya, but I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm not your 'Ran-nee-chan'." She smiled sadly. "Gomen."

Conan widened his eyes in faux-surprise, and blushed, wiping away his faux-tears. "So na… A-ah!" He quickly got out of her jacket and bowed his head. "Gomen, I'm sorry, onee-san! I thought you were her!"

She shook her head. "Nee, boya, what's your name?"

He continued to blush, acting embarrassed. The girls continued to squeal. Annoying. "Edogawa Conan, onee-chan," he mumbled, quickly stepping away. "Sorry for bothering you, I'll be on my way then." He turned to go, pausing, and watched the other girls gasped and quickly moved to tell Aoko to do _something _from the corner of his vision.

"W-wait!" She grabbed his hand and turned him towards her. Excellent. "I'm Aoko." She smiled. "Are you lost, Conan-kun?"

He sniffled. "I'll… I'll be fine, Aoko-nee-chan." He moved to leave once more.

She reaffirmed her grip on him, reeling him in. She shook her head, "Nonsense, Conan-kun, there's a lot of people here! Why don't you stay with us and we'll find your family together?"

He wiped his eye from that tear that was starting to leak out. "Would that be okay?"

She smiled. "Sure! We're about to go in the hot springs, though, is that okay?" She looked to her friends, who nodded their answer that they didn't mind at all. After all, he was just a little boy, he wasn't a pervert yet.

Conan had to hide his smirk. Oh, this was just perfect. "Su-sure!" Hm, maybe he should check out acting.

* * *

Akako was being weird, so Kaito was hoping to escape her and take a break in those mixed baths. But no one was here! How boring.

"How boring… This is as boring as hell," he muttered to himself, more to fill the silence than anything.

"This is the mixed bath, right?"

Voices. Of the feminine variety. Was this getting better?

"It's alright, I checked earlier and no one was here."

"Aoko, come on and dip in! You need this more than anyone else."

Nope. Oh, this probably isn't good.

"Are you coming, Conan-kun?" Aoko turned and Kaito watched a familiar chibi detective step out, blushing.

"Ao-Aoko-nee-chan, are you and your friends sure that it's okay that I'm here?" he stammered out, looking for anyone else in the bath.

Oh, this wasn't good _at all._

He couldn't see her through the steam, but Kaito could hear the smile in Aoko's voice. "It's perfectly fine, Conan-kun. After this we can find your Ran-nee-chan." Was she here too? Kaito could… Oh, wait, no he couldn't. He didn't have a wig or breasts on him at the moment.

The girls plus diminutive detective settled into the bath, and Kaito could feel Conan's eyes on him for a split-second before turning to the girls.

He knew he was busted.

"How soothing!"

"Awesome!"

The rest of the girls sighed in content with Conan, not bothered at all, until Keiko noticed him. She pointed. "Hey, look, somebody's over there."

Crap, hopefully this will work… Kaito slowly turned to them, hair up in pigtails. He gave a slightly high laugh. "No way, are you, like, talking about me?"

They turned from him, sighing in relief. "Oh, it's just another girl. It's fine."

Conan spoke up as he moved close to Aoko, making sure that Kaito could see. Of course the detective could see through his disguise, Kaito means, what else could have been expected? But, did he know who he was then? Guess it was fair, he does know he's Kudo Shinichi after all.

Conan started, "Nee, Aoko-nee-chan, are you here to ski? I bet you're awesome at it!"

Oh god what was he doing?

Aoko gave a laugh. "Not at all, Conan-kun. Not at all. I'm terrible at it."

Conan smiled, looking over directly at Kaito when he replied, "I can teach you if you want to, Aoko-nee-chan! I'm good at skiing!"

Kaito didn't doubt Conan's skiing skills but he wouldn't have that. Was this revenge? He needed to do something. He quickly smoothed down his hair. "A-ah! Conan-kun, is that you?" He slowly moved towards them, making sure he was at least chin down in the water. "Never would have found you here! Ran-chan's been worried sick about you!"

Conan frowned. "Do I know you?"

Oh, he was going to be like that was he? He laughed in that slightly high voice of his. "Co-Conan-kun! It's me! Kyoko-nee-chan!"

Conan give him the deadpan look that he was so famous for, but thankfully decided to play along. He pointed at him. "Ah! Kyoko-nee-chan!" Then he turned and hid himself behind Aoko's shoulder. "I don't know you." Or maybe not.

Kaito gave a nervous laugh. Was he serious? This was definitely revenge. He reached out for him gingerly, taking great care to not touch any of his classmates, especially Aoko. "Co-come on, Conan-kun, don't be like that."

Conan continued to hide behind Aoko. "Scary lady, I don't know you!"

Kaito twitched as he retracted his hand. "Co-Conan-kun..." If this was his plan, it's definitely working.

The not-child turned to Aoko. "Help me, Aoko-nee-chan! I don't know this lady!"

Aoko was starting to get defensive. This wasn't good. "Co-Conan-kun, I'm sorry. Please..."

Conan peeked from behind Kaito's childhood friend. "I don't believe you."

Come on! "Pl-please forgive me, Conan-kun! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Conan thought about it. "Not enough."

"A-ano, Aoko-chan, what should we do?" The rest of the girls turned to her for her guidance on what to do.

Kaito had an idea. "Fi-fine, I'll go get Ran-nee-chan then." He used the steam to his advantage and quickly stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel along the way to hide the curves he did not have. He moved inside, needing to stop by his room to grab his extra disguise kit that he brought just for emergencies.

"Conan-kun, did you know her for real?" Aoko asked after 'Kyoko' had gone.

Might as well be honest. Well, as honest as one can be about this situation. "Yes," he confessed, "But I'm mad at her! She did something that was just unforgivable."

"What did she do?"

"Too much to explain."

Finally, now dressed as Ran, Kaito came back. "Conan-kun," he called in Ran's voice, "Kyoko-chan told me that you were here!" Since he was dressed, he just called from the cabin.

Crap, looks like he had no choice. "Ra-Ran-nee-chan!" Conan chirped, taking hold of Aoko, "Look, I've met someone who looks exactly like you! Mite, mite!"

Oh, that little brat. "Hehehe," Kaito nervously laughed. "I'd need to get undressed to get inside. Besides, we're starting to run late, please come out! I've got your clothes ready!" He tugged on Conan's clothes, actually taking them as a precaution. Now he was defenseless.

Conan knew that. "A-ah, alright, Ran-nee-chan!" he said sheepishly, getting out. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He bowed to Aoko and her friends. "Thank you for taking care of me, Aoko-nee-chan!" He waved as he got inside. "Ja ne!"

Just as the door closed, 'Ran' tugged on his ear. "What are you doing, Conan-kun?"

Conan smacked him away, soothing his ear. "What are _you _doing, Kaitou Kid?"

Oh shit! Play dumb. "Eh?"

"Baro, Ran isn't really here." The chibi detective smirked. "Is that your lady back there? She looks a lot like Ran. Interesting, isn't it? You look like me, Ran looks like her."

He needed to deny it, or else he would get the wrong idea. "I-I don't like her like that! We're just childhood friends!" Kaito shrugged sheepishly. "And besides, I like to call it a strange coincidence."

"I'd like to call it payback," Conan hissed, "Do you even know how much _trouble _I had after that little stunt?"

Kaito looked away. "I'm guessing a lot."

Conan was not pleased with that answer. _"A lot _doesn't even describe it. And that stunt you did, with Ran. I have a good mind to tell everyone your secret identity, Kuroba Kaito._"_

Kaito should have seen this coming. Did he really screw up that badly? "Please don't," he whispered.

Conan folded his arms. Oh yes he did. "Well then, maybe you shouldn't be trying to steal Ran."

Ooh, he was taking this wrong, but who knows when Aoko and her friends will want to get out? "I didn't mean to, I swear it! She caught me and I had to come up with something on the fly and it was the best I could come up with. She really means nothing to me."

Conan smacked him with the strength of his arms, blushing slightly. "Baro, I can't even with you!" He looked to the ground. "Put me down now." It looks like the detective didn't realize the true reason as to why Kaito wanted to keep him away from Aoko. Unintentional... was he really this oblivious to emotions?

Kaito complied with his wishes, placing the detective down, who grabbed his clothes and started to walk away. "I just wanted to make you jealous," Kaito muttered under his breath. He smirked as he watched him leave, slamming the door after him.

"And it seemed to have worked."

* * *

Conan was exasperated. He threw his hands in the air and ignored the look that the professor and scientist gave him.

"You should have seen it, Shinichi-kun," Agasa-hakase was saying, "There was this student that looked _exactly _like Kaitou Kid! I think his name was Kuroba Kaito. He was skiing with the daughter of Nakamori-keibu, Nakamori Aoko!"

She was the daughter of the inspector? Conan placed his head down. "I don't care! Can we go home now?"

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Haibara asked, poking at his arm.

Conan groaned, catching sight of Kaito and Aoko outside. Kaito met his eyes and winked, and Conan looked away. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

Agasa-hakase said, "Well it has been a long day… I'll go and start the car." He left the victims of the drug alone to ready the car so they can leave.

Haibara followed where Conan previously had gazed upon. She spotted the victors of that skiing contest. She thinks she knows what's going on. "If that was him, would you be jealous?" she whispered.

Conan looked up to her, blushing madly but ready to deny her claims. "What? No! Don't be stupid!"

The professor returned and laughed at Conan's impression of a cherry. "Alright, alright, the car's ready. You ready to go?"

Conan picked himself up and walked out. "Finally. Stupid Bunny Hill Slope."

Agasa-hakase and Ai watched him go, slowly moving to follow. "Is Shinichi-kun okay, Ai-chan?" he asked, confused about the detective's attitude.

Ai snickered. "He'll be fine. Just a little lover's quarrel is all."

Agasa-hakase made a face. "Because Nakamori Aoko-kun looks a lot like Ran-kun?"

Ai was silent as they made their way outside. Finally she replied, "Yes, let's go with that. Let's just say I want to be at the next Kid heist."

"Like hell you're going," Conan snapped. "Let's go."

Ai sighed, looking back to the cheering crowd, particularly eying Kaito before looking back to Conan. "Whatever you say, Kudo-kun, whatever you say."

* * *

A/N: If you didn't know, I actually don't know the DC canon that well. I've only watched like… 50 episodes, mostly just the ones with Kid in them or whatever. I finally watched _Lost Ship in the Sky _and _Love on the Ski Slope on Christmas Eve _yesterday … I cannot believe Kaito did that at the end of the movie. But for the skiing episode … I could work with this. So I wrote this up to cope with the ending of the movie. If I actually want to write something, it can be done within a day, apparently.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
